


Filled

by emmawicked



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Conditioning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gender neutral pronouns for val, Intersex Val, Light Bondage, Other, Pain, Unhealthy Relationships, now with fanart, val has a dick, val is val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: 1. to make full; put as much as can be held into2. to satisfy fully the hunger of; satiate





	Filled

Their hands keep touching you; tracing over your sides, your thighs, your neck. Their nails sink into your flesh, drawing beads of blood to the surface. The rope confining you is rough against your wrists and Val’s arms are tight around you, smothering every movement you try to make. But you wouldn’t move even if you could. The pain, after weeks of isolation, felt too good to protest despite the marks on your skin. 

“You crave this, don’t you? My touch… You want me to hurt you, I can see. You’re already dripping for me.” Val caresses your cunt with a feather-light touch and you arch into their hand. Val chuckles low in your ear before licking your neck with an uncomfortable wetness. 

“Please…” your voice is soft, almost too quiet to be heard. Val pauses in their ministrations. 

“Speak up, my love,” Val commands. 

You bite your lip as if to retract your words. “ _Please_ ,” you beg, “Touch me.”

“I _am_ touching you,” Val says, their hands raking down your thighs, prompting a wordless cry of exaltation from your lips. The pain hurts so _good_. You’re becoming addicted to the agony that Val’s hands bring in their wake and the praise you receive afterward. But right now, all you want is for Val to whet the fire in the pit of your stomach. 

You let out a whimper as Val presses their nails into your throat, wrapping their hand around you in an unceremonious reminder of your own mortality. You can feel the swell in Val’s robes beneath you and you can picture the hot length of Val’s cock sliding inside you. You think you want it more than you’ve ever wanted anything before. It sends another wave of heat through you, but Val has your thighs pried apart, denying you of any sensation. 

“You’ve waited long enough, haven’t you?” Val says, their hands teasing your inner thigh before slipping inside you. “Ohh, my love,” Val moans in your ear, “You’re _dripping._ ”

Val grants you what you wanted, sliding their fingers out of you and pumping back in. You sob at the sensation that has so long been denied to you. 

“Oh God, _please_ ,” you plead as Val’s hand speeds up, causing slick sounds to fill the small cavern. 

“There is no God here,” Val hisses in your ear, “Will your God _fuck_ you like I do?” Val stresses their point by squeezing your neck just enough to cut off your air supply. You let out a whimper when you feel the blood welling to the surface of your neck. Val’s hands are filthy as they trace over your thighs, your stomach, your breasts. You can feel how their hands desecrate your body, Val saturating your mind with their beautiful, rotting words until there’s nothing left. _That’s what they want_ , you think, _To be their slave_. 

Time ceases to exist as Val touches you until you’re desperately begging for _more, please, I can’t take it anymore-_

“Ohh, you’re ready now aren’t you, my love?” Val murmurs in your ear. You want to protest, to claim you were ready eons ago; but all of your thoughts disappear as Val lifts up their robe and slides inside of you. The tip catches at your rim for a millisecond before sliding fully into your wet heat. 

Val groans in your ear as they fill you completely. It satisfies a craving deep inside of you, but it’s still _not enough._ Val starts to fuck you in earnest, grunting loudly in your ear. Their thrusts, paired with their still-wandering hands, threatens to send you into a state of ecstasy. The damp, warm cavern around you ceases to be as Val fucks you into oblivion.

Your jaw is slack as Val pounds into you, too impatient from all the time spent waiting, teasing you. All that exists is you and them, their cock pounding in and out of you. Your hands are bound uselessly behind your back, prohibiting you from touching the object of your desire. You whimper as bounce on their lap and Val strikes somewhere deep inside of you.

“Val!” You groan, “Please please please please _please please PLEASE!”_ You end with a shriek that echoes through the entire tunnel system. Pleas spill out of your mouth until you don’t even know what you’re begging for anymore. A dark blush covers your whole body, starting at your cheeks and spreading all the way down to your thighs. 

“You’re mine,” Val growls low in your ear, “My pretty little slave… All wet and eager for me. You’re _filthy_ just like me, aren’t you?” You moan at their words, too far gone to even consider you were anything more than the clay in Val’s hands. They move you up out of the chair, holding you in place to fuck you deeper. 

Val’s hand wanders from its death grip on your thigh to brush against your swollen clit. They circle it mercilessly until you convulse in a shower of sparks that fill your mind. Every inkling of a thought you had is erased from your mind as you come. It feels like an eternity happening in a second as Val thrusts into your still shaking body without mercy or shame. 

Val clutches your hips in a viselike grip as they came, filling you with a hot warmth. You’re limp in their arms as they tug you back into their lap, wrapping their arms around you possessively. They whisper into your ear as you lean back on their soft chest, but you don’t catch the words. Whatever the meaning was, they fill you with a soft warmth that you haven’t felt in months. An unexpected emotion ballooned in your chest that makes you clutch Val even tighter. Val shushes you gently.

You stay that way, sitting in the heretic’s lap as they murmur quiet nothings to you in the dark, damp caverns until you fall asleep.


End file.
